Lighted ornaments, particularly star-shaped Christmas tree or other type seasonal ornaments and displays are known in the prior art as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Cowles, 1,543,424, Graf 2,155,822, Margolis et al 2,535,219, Raymond 2,659,993, Gunbaum 2,794,284, Charchman et al 3,272,976 and Duncan 4,523,260.
These prior art lighted ornaments cover the light source or sources with transparent or translucent covers so as to illuminate the ornament from within or to create a halo effect behind the ornament or to illuminate the front of the ornament. Some, like Charchman et al and Duncan provide shapes such as pointed or star shapes, to the tips or valley portions of which lamp mountings are provided.